


The Unseen Ache and Unintended Wounding

by donutsweeper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff loves his son, he just doesn't love the lies. Stiles, meanwhile, doesn't want to lie to his dad, he just loves him too much to tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unseen Ache and Unintended Wounding

  
_The cruelest lies are often told in silence._ (Robert Louis Stevenson)  


During dinner the sheriff sits across from his son and watches as Stiles pauses mid-sentence to take another bite. The babble continues, unabated, within moments but he's stopped listening. Stiles' story is just that. A story. Another lie in a long line of lies, and there are only so many he can stand to hear in a row. Each is a punch to the gut, a cut to the heart, a painful example of yet another time that Stiles doesn't trust him with the truth. It hurts. Wounds like these don't scar, not visibly, but he can feel each one.

  


  
_In battling evil, excess is good; for he who is moderate in announcing the truth is presenting half-truth. He conceals the other half out of fear of the people's wrath._   
(Kahlil Gibran)   


Stiles worries about his dad. He's got a dangerous job and a stressful home life with a teenage son who can't seem to keep himself out of trouble. There's also other things to worry about, things like blood pressure, cholesterol and triglycerides, whatever the hell _those_ are, so during dinner, when his dad asks him about his day… Stiles lies. He ducks and weaves and embellishes like a master because if keeping his dad safe means keeping him in the dark, well, that's how it's going to be. A few secrets never hurt anyone, right? It's fine. It's all fine. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: The Unseen Ache and Unintended Wounding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732428) by [Princess2000204 (Lena204)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204)




End file.
